UnidenifiedChapter 1 A Normal Saturday
by Ecco Fenise
Summary: To find out. Read it!


_**Unidentified**_

_**Chapter 1: A Normal Saturday**_

Bio: A girl lives a normal life until she finds out she's some sort of machine, her world now upside down…her control is weak and is like she's a doll, her life seems as if it's going into puppetry.

The halls where darkend by the shadows that roamed it, Moonlight shone brightly through the windows leaving faded white patches on the tile of the abandoned school and Lockers lay silently on the wall making no sound just silence…. pure silence. A poster hung slightly off the wall, classrooms emptied no one, no sound, no life filled this building. The night went on slowly as Amy laid quietly in her bed sleeping, the only known sound is breathing. That night urged on, finally the bright sun beamed through the blinds and left yellow stripes on the floor. "Amy, darling get up honey" her mother yelled up the stairs, her voice monotone. Amy turned in her bed laying her forearm on her forehead, "Mom" she moaned as it stretched out into her next sentence. "It's a Saturday don't wake me up at…" she looked at her clock and then finished her sentence "7:30am". Amy rolled out of her orange sheets letting her dainty feet onto the cool icy wood floor. She glanced at the mirror, her caramel blonde hair messy, she grabbed a hair tie off the night stand and reached her tan arms up to her head pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She walked down stairs, her toes painted lime green dragging every inch she moved. Once in the kitchen the smell of French toast filled her nostrils. "Mmm" she hummed as her mouth watered. The kitchen had white cabinets with a black granite counter-top with stainless steal handle. The kitchen was a grander more elegant one than the ones in Maple Ridge. The kitchen had an island-bar with three bar stools, a dishwasher, a sink, about fifteen cabinets with frosted glass inside the white wood frames. The flooring was gray tile with white grout. There was a built in stove on the counter-top and a built in microwave. She walked over to the island-bar and sat down at one of the three stools, her food arrived on a spring green glass plate. French toast, bacon on the side, and a side of orange juice. Amy ate it up within a few gulps. When she was done she scraped her scraps in the garbage and put her dishes in the dishwasher. She skedaddled over to the couch and plopped down and grabbed the remote and hit power and turned on Cartoon Network and Chowder was on. She watched Chowder until 10:00 AM and then headed upstairs to her closet. She grabbed out a pair on knee shorts, and a blue Aeropostal shirt and headed toward the bathroom. She changed and then put on blue eyeliner and put in a skinny elastic blue headband on. Then she headed back toward the computer. She turned it on and opened up her AIM messenger. Her friend Paige was on and she IMed her.

[BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou]- Hey Paige

[xxBrowniexx]- Hey Amy

[BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou]- I'm so bored, my mom woke me up at 7:30 this morning Dx

[xxBrowniexx]- Harsh, I woke up at 9:00 so =P

[BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou]- Meh

BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou has signed out

BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou has signed in

[BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou]- Sorreh AIM crashed

[xxBrowniexx]- Tis k mah darlin

[BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou]- o_O

[xxBrowniexx]- Oh sorry got distracted and was zoning but still typing xD

[BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou]- Oh wow. XD

[xxBrowniexx]- HEY, you do it to

[BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou]- yeah but I at least don't type in the process

[xxBrowniexx]- Meh, hey what you doing l8r?

[BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou]- Nothing, that I know of

[xxBrownie]- Since it's spring break want to go swimming?

[BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou]- Chea, totally

[xxBrownie]- Sweet.

[BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou]- Your name is making me want brownies Dx

[xxBrowniexx]- Gah. Fine I'll make brownies and we can eat them at the park..

[BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou]- YES!!!

[xxBrowniexx]- -_-

[BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou]- ;D

[xxBrowniex]- Sometimes I don't know why were friends.... - lifts head and thinks-

[BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou]- Heh heh, It's because my EVIL force FORCED you too.

[xxBrowniexx]- Yeah that must be it Amy...must be it..

[xxBrownie]- Your stupid as shit...ya know

[BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou]- -nods-

[xxBrowniexx]- Weeeell, not as stupid as Kyle XD

[BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou]- Yeeeaaaaah, I'ma make a lemonade stand and put it on the front lawn and wear a bikini when my mom's gone and make a little cha-ching

[xxBrowniexx]- whore

[BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou]- ;o

[BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou]- You are to SOOO shut your face, btw were both whores

[xxBrowniexx]- true.. xD

[BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou]- brb gotta do dishes

[xxBrowniexx]- k

[BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou] sets her status to away

20 minutes later

[BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou] sets her status to available

[BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou]- back, sorry took so long but I'ma sign off msn and go start the lemonade song, my mom went to work 10 min ago

[xxBrowniexx]- k

[BlondieIZCrazyBUTLuvsYou] signs off

Chapter Ends; Hope you enjoyed ;D


End file.
